<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Haze by TheLiteralOnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893598">Purple Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes'>TheLiteralOnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purple Haze [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angor Rot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Trollhunters Season 1 (Tales of Arcadia), angor rot x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiteralOnes/pseuds/TheLiteralOnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you wish to court the Hunter, the Hero? Angor Rot wishes to test your might to see if you qualify...but not in the way you'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angor Rot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purple Haze [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple Haze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: An AU where Angor Rot remained a hero. This is a somewhat modern setting. He travels so I figured he’d stay in one place and then move on the next minute. I hope you all enjoy what I have in store here! I hope to continue writing more! You may request a character if you’d like for me to write next! And who knows, this may become a series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In an instant you found yourself within the confines of the hunter’s lair, Angor Rot’s den to be precise, and he was NOT happy. He recently caught you snooping around his territory when you should’ve been tending to your own matters. The hunter’s cave was quite decorative despite it just being a hollow cavern. Ornamental beadworks and woven tapestries adorned multiple areas of the dim-lit sanctum. Candles littered different areas on the dugout floors as well. You glanced over from where you had awoken from your forced slumber. The only thing you could remember is...fainting. Though part of you did recall a small stinging prick to your neck before falling limp. You were aware of this place. You were a regular to follow Angor Rot around whenever he was not partaking in hunts or heroes’ duties. A dart. Your brain wondered...why would he dart me?</p><p>“Awake now, child?” Angor, perched on a formation of rocks and bedding, was slouched in a lazy fashion puffing a cloud of what looked like purple, hazy smoke. The nozzle, which was connected to a snake-like hose, wormed its way to a hookah at the end of it. It was a gorgeous device. A clear body with purple and gold adornments and gemstones with gorgeous lace trim to add texture and finesse to the overall curvy shape. He took another hit, “Still disoriented? I apologize for the...hunting gesture,” Angor chuckled as he exhaled the lavender smoke from his nostrils, and he fumbled playfully with the nozzle between his nimble adorned fingers. The rings and jewelry that covered his being were few, but what he did have, was quite fitting for his character. Angor leaned forward, resting his elbow onto his left knee, and the other hand rested on his right. He tapped his fingers in a rhythmic fashion as he waited with everlasting patience for you to respond. </p><p>“I’m not a child. I am fine...just…” You shook your head in a desperate attempt to settle the swimming sensation within your cranium, “Look, I was curious, okay? I just wanted to see what it was like in your home. You live so distant from everyone, and yet...you are within reach,” You tilted your head to the side, unsure of the expressive reaction he was giving. Was it...amusement? You felt annoyed at this point, rolling your eyes as an act of defiance...which would not work in your favor considering it was extremely immature to do so. Your gaze was met with his as a hoarse chuckle reverberated in his chest cavity. You blushed. It was apparent your actions were not the best choices, and that you were trespassing into territory that was not yours to begin with. How foolish. Shame on you. You thought to yourself, ‘how on earth may I repay such an act of...ignorance?’ </p><p>“You act like a child. You think like a child. Don’t embarrass yourself, young one,” Angor Rot snickered, taking another hit, “You may go if you wish. Don’t let me catch you here unless you are invited next time. I will not be as considerate or kind,” He was stern, but his words were harsh and somewhat hurtful. You slouched with a defeated frown upon your youthful face. It stung, quite a bit, but you began to usher yourself out before a rather outlandish request wracked at your mind, “What is it, child?” The well worn troll rotated his head back and swayed it to and fro to relieve tension in his neck. With his head cocked to the side, he raised a browline and exhaled another puff of those purple fumes. </p><p>“I...have you ever considered...would you be willing to…” You swallowed a forceful lump in your throat, doing your best to vocalize your curious idea, “Have you ever considered...courting a human?” You were dumbfounded at the words that escaped your chapped lips. Your face became flushed and you wanted to just...disappear. You felt as if you were floating or on a cliff’s edge ready to plummet to your end. Asking a hero of such high prowess amongst trollkind, first and foremost as a human, is overstepping boundaries...you mentally kicked yourself. But then again, how could you resist? You’d stalked him for so long, after so many missed opportunities to speak with the aforementioned hero. It became somewhat of an obsession, a request if you will, to bed with the alluring hunter. The pleading gaze of yours met with Angor Rot’s piercing globes, and as baffling as it seemed, he smirked from horn to snicked horn. </p><p>An amused titter escaped his tusked maw. He clicked his tongue and wagged his right index finger to and fro, as if to scold you. He scolded you. A disappointed almost defeated lower grew upon your young-looking face, “You must first prove yourself worthy to me-that I may trust you with my living stone,” His smooth tone was stern, powerful, and it made you weak-kneed and vulnerable to his approach. You hadn’t a clue that he would be right behind you within an instant. You arched your back in a sudden attempt to avoid the purplish, hazy breath that escaped his maw and coated itself to the nape of your neck. You grew weak. Your eyes rolled back as he traced his nimble, clawed fingers over your trembling frame. You felt knees weaken and they buckled beneath you, but were relieved and yipped when Angor hoisted you back onto your feet, “So...Hunter are you ready to prove yourself worthy to me? Or...may you leave this place and forget it existed?” He taunted you.</p><p> His voice was under your skin, and you were suddenly filled with determination and courage. You had trouble proving yourself in the past to friends and family...but you felt that it was the time to change. You wanted to prove to Angor Rot that you were a trustworthy, honorable Hunter. The way he spoke-muttered-”Hunter” drove shivers down your spine and a burning sensation quivered in your gut. You swallowed that ever familiar lump that formed in your esophagus. He snickered at your weak, vulnerable state. You were practically puddy in his claws. He spoke one word and you were his to toy with. What were you thinking? You were in the lion’s den, and your neck was in the toothy grasp of the maned beast. </p><p>“I’ll do it. What is it I have to do to prove that I’m serious?” You glanced back ever the slightest and noticed that his glistening fangs grazed your left ear with a miniscule nudge. Angor Rot chuckled as an excitable response. He backed away from your stiffened frame, and beckoned you to face him. He clasped his hands together, and ushered you toward the hookah that sat in the glowing blaze of the small flames that danced on its reflective surface, “You want me to smoke that?”</p><p>“If you wish to court with Angor Rot...then I do suggest that you pay attention and listen closely, child,” The emphasis on ‘child’ irritated you. You felt insulted almost, but you bit back a sassy retort, and you listened to his words. He went on about how the contents of the mechanism were hallucinogenic to any human who inhaled the fumes. You wondered to yourself, what was the correlation to said drug? Well...you would discover that soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 Song Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfBuSw0engs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>